1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates to a rail arrangement comprising
a rail, in particular a bullheaded rail comprising a rail head, a rail bridge and a rail foot, whereby the rail is provided with joint ties; PA1 a driving track made of concrete or the like, with an integrated joint, in which the rail is seated, in particular in connection with a substrate; as well as PA1 profiles made of elastomeric material specifically comprising PA1 the channels of the base profile have a rhombic cross sectional shape, whereby the channels located in the two edge areas of the base profile have a smaller cross section than the channels located in its center area, which causes the rigidity of the base profile to increase outwardly; and in that PA1 the base profile, the two side profiles and the joint tie coating consist of an electrically insulating elastomeric material.
a base profile, which is arranged below the foot of the rail and provided with flanges on both sides, said flanges completely or partially gripping around the foot of the rail, whereby, furthermore, the base profile has a plurality of channels extending in the longitudinal direction of the rail, said channels mostly being arranged in the plane extending parallel with the underside of the foot of the rail; PA2 two side profiles abutting the rail on both sides, whereby the side profile, if a bullhead rail is employed, preferably has a tracking groove on the side of the wheel rim; as well as PA2 a joint tie coating.
2. The Prior Art
Based on the state of the art of a rail arrangement of the type specified above, as it is described, for example in published patent document DE 33 45 388 A1, the problems consists in providing a rail arrangement which, within the framework of communal traffic, permits a stroke of about up to 1.5 mm; which reduces tilting of the rail; as well as assures the mobility of the joint tie. Furthermore, the goal is to minimize the creeping current component and voltage corrosion.